


An Interlude and a Coda

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Classical Music, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale part of the Modern Classics Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude and a Coda

They should have seen it coming.

The moment Lilian started to listen to Blaine’s copy of Rostropovitch’s 10 pack-cds obsessively, they should have realized that something was going to happen.

And yet, they were still surprised.

When Lil had left their house to get her engineer Master degree at M.I.T., neither of them could stop talking about it fro weeks. They were so proud, so very very proud of their little princess who wanted to be the first female engineer to be sent on the International space station. 

The only dark spot in the picture was the break up.

Of course George decided to do the honorable thing and not burden the both of them with a long distance relationship.

"Besides," he had said and Kurt had tried not to cry as he spied on them, "if we’re meant to be together like I think we are, an interlude is not a coda".

Curse that boy and his hidden romanticism.

The fact that he was no longer dating their girl didn’t stop them from keeping track of his progress at NYU, and they were there in the audience when he got his Master degree in Contemporary music writing.

By the time Lilian gets an interview with the NSA prior to an actual job interview with NASA, Blaine and Kurt are jumping in the plane to go to Washington with her, carrying a tinbox of cherry blossom-flavored mini-cakes George baked for her in support, and the blonde girl that was with him at his graduation ceremony is long gone.

When she gets hired by NASA even before getting her degree, they are not surprised - she’s brilliant, she’s driven and passionate - and they make sure that everyone in their vicinity knew about the good news, along with George who is already writing a little “Sonata for the stars (that are in your eyes)”.

Now that they think about it, that should have been the sign that they were both realizing that they were meant for each other.

Like Kurt always knew that Blaine was the one for him, even when they took a break because they felt like they were better as friends than as lovers.

How blind can you be when you decide not to see ?

The week between her graduation at M.I.T. and her departure for Texas - she will be able to work in the New York offices once her training is complete, so there is that -, George is once again a fixture in the Hummel household.

And Kurt is back on spying on them as much as he can, with Blaine rolling his eyes fondly at him and trying to distract him any way he can, and with Celesta who ruins everything because that dog just loves to bark at Kurt and to bring him his toys - not the best way to be stealthy.

They’re both sitting on the porch when Kurt can see George pulling a little red box from his pocket and he almost falls all over their dog to get Blaine.

They kneel behind the window, only the top of their heads visible as they listen to that young man they watched grow up proposing to their little baby girl to be his Muse and to be her partner for as long as she’ll stand him.

By then, Kurt is bruising Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine is strangling Celesta, but they don’t even care the smallest bit.

Now that’s a proper coda.


End file.
